Bruised and Broken
by Abookbabe
Summary: Post COLS. After the break up Alec has a new boyfriend. And not everything is at it seems. Can Alec get out of this relationship before it kills him? Can Magnus save this boy from his lover? Or is Alec too broken? Might change rating throughout the story. Warning: Violence, Verbal Abuse, Suggestive themes
1. Prologue: Bruises

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. **

**A/N: Post COLS. Slight AU. Warning: Violence and verbal abuse. Might have smut later but might not be that graphic. Might change rating as it goes on.**

Prologue: Bruises

Alec Pov

He gazed upon himself in the mirror. He looked the same, kind of- the same pale skin, same lean muscled body adorned with marks and battle scars- well not all of them from battle.

He winced as he touched a fresh bruise on his ribs. All the bruises made his body ache and scream in pain. He would've just iratzed them, but he wasn't allowed to. That'll just get him into more trouble. He shuddered, thinking about what would happen if he healed himself.

He knew he should stop it, like any sane intelligent person would do, but he was in too deep. It was his drug, it was ruining him, but he wouldn't let him go.

His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was high tech and touch screen. It was a gift and a leash. "Get down here. Dinner's ready and BF is here too." –Izzy.

He sighed, dreading the thought, but quickly pulled on a baggy sweatshirt effectively hiding all the bruises. His phone beeped again and he quickly went downstairs to dinner. To his family. To his boyfriend. His lover. His abuser.

**A/n Love it hate it? Review please! Sorry its so short but its not a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1: Dinner

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters. Except for my OC**

Chapter One Dinner

Alec Pov

He stepped into the dining room invited by Marsye's and waiting faced of his family and company.

Robert and Marsye sat at the ends of the table looking as cold and distant as ever. On one side of the table sat a dopey eyed Jace and Clary. Alec tried not to wince at the happy couple. Izzy sat next to the looking completely tormented. Hypocrite – Alec has walked in on her and Simon before.

When her eyes lifted to meet his they were full of worry- oh shit. Alec quickly sent her a strained but reassuring smile. It must have looked promising because she relaxed again. Alec thanked the Angel mentally.

And on the other side of the table sat Derek – looking as perfect as ever. He was handsome, no doubt about it, with his honey brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and strong muscled frame. He was twenty five and a lot stronger and a little taller than Alec. He was perfect, funny, charming, smart, always knows what to say. And the looks didn't kill him either.

He came from a well- respected family, and Alec's parent's loved him. What more could anyone possibly ask for? 'Happiness. Safety. Love' Alec thought sadly. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. 'Quit being such a baby' he scolded himself. 'You're lucky to have him'

With that thought he sucked it up and sat down next to the brown haired man. Dinner started and he immediately felt fingers running up and down his leg. Alec tried not to shudder. He knew what that meant. He knew what Derek was going to want and have later.

Dinner flew by in a breeze, with Derek charming his parents and joking with his siblings. And with Alec eating quietly, trying to ignore the hand creeping between his thighs.

After dinner Alec escorted Derek to the door. Now that his parents were gone and his siblings were nowhere in sight Alec could clearly see the animalistic hunger in his eyes and the cold smirk on his lips. Even though he's seen it a million time before it still manages to chill him to the bone.

Alec suddenly felt himself being grabbed. Derek pinched his chin hard and brought their faces a breath apart. Frightened blue eyes met cold harsh hazel ones.

"Meet me by my new apartment tomorrow. Don't be late," Derek said before roughly pushing their lips together. Alec closed his eyes and tried to tell himself to enjoy it, but all he could think about was the cold fingers bruising his skin and chapped lips opening his mouth.

He couldn't help compare them to smooth, sweet caresses, gentle, loving lips, green cat-like eyes- 'Quit it' he stopped himself 'Don't think about him' For what seemed like forever, his lips were released.

Alec gasped for breath and Derek smirked. "See you tomorrow at 8," he warned before placing one last forceful kiss on the blue-eyed boy's already swollen lips.

Alec stood there for a moment trying to collect himself again, when he heard a light cough behind him. He jumped, scared out of his mind that it was his parents or worse Isabelle and Jace.

But when he turned it was just Clary. He breathed out a sigh of relief. They nodded in understanding and goodnight. Then she left leaving him with his thoughts and a new bruise.

**A/N Sooo that's chapter one. Kinda left it in a cliff hanger ish. And yes Clary will be important to this story. Love it hate it? Review please!**

**~abookbabe**


	3. Chapter 2: Clary

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Except for Derek. **

Chapter Three Clary

Alec woke up in the early morning from a slight creek outside his bedroom door. Being a shadow hunter he was taught to be alert at all times. And living with his siblings he learned- the hard way- to keep one ear open as he sleeps.

He quickly got out of bed and grabbed a seraph blade. 'By the Angel if this is Jace trying to dye my hair again…' he trailed off. No mercy this time Alec decided, remembering when he was blonde.

Alec heard the floor creek again and lifted his arm to strike when he heard a couple of curses and a whisper yell "By the Angel Alec I know you're awake. Let me in!"

Alec dropped his weapon, immediately recognizing the voice. The sleepy blue eyed shadow hunter opened the door to reveal a surprisingly awake and irritated, red-headed, pixie like girl.

"Clary what-"he was interrupted as she pushed passed him into the room. He tried again. "For Angel's sake Clary its 5 in the morning-!" he was cut off yet again when she cupped his jaw and brought his face down to hers. She stopped when his chin was about an inch away from her eyes. She examined his chin like a painting: squinting her eyes and tilting his face from side to side, to look at it a different angle.

Finally she released his face. She rummaged in her completely messy and never ending bag for a while before producing a small tubular object. "Err," Alec said smartly as he stared dumbfounded at the object, not knowing what it was and thinking the worst.

The tiny shadow hunter rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Its not you've never seen make - up before. I mean you do live with Izzy after all." That got him more confused. Why would he need-

"You're bruising. I saw the little incident that happened last night and your skin is turning a little purple." Oh. Alec lifted his hand to his face. This was bad. He hoped nobody noticed. Derek usually would only bruise him at the spots that were easy to hide. Clary seemed to read his thoughts because she quickly assured him. "Don't worry you can hardly see it. This is just in case it gets worse."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief and allowed Clary to paint his face. Over the last couple of months Clary and Alec had gotten closer; partly because of Jace and partly because she was the only one he can trust with his secret. She often tried to convince him to break up with Derek but she always understands when he'd say he can't. She understood him and she took care of him.

_Flashback _

_They were alone in the institute, while everyone else was at Pandemonium to have some 'alone time.' _

_Alec sobbed into his hands as he felt Derek's powerful hits and kicks. It was the fourth time he did this to him and Alec was sure he'd feel guilty for it later. Like he always does._

_He whimpered as Derek caught his hair and started whispering things to him. Hurtful things like calling him a 'faggot' and 'a pathetic slut.' Derek told him a long time ago that he didn't mean the things he said, that it was only because he was angry. And Alec believed it. Because what choice did he have?_

_Alec could feel the whips of his belt and the cuts his ringed fist were making. He sat there and cried taking all the beating he thought he deserved. He scolded himself for annoying his boyfriend and told himself that this is what he gets for it. At least that's what his boyfriend told him._

_Finally after who knows how long Derek spat at Alec's cowering figure and left smashing the door shut behind him. He didn't even say 'I'm sorry' this time. Before the broken shadowhunter could even get up, his bedroom door flew open. Alec's heart almost stopped as he saw a small red headed girl at his doorway._

_Alec was ready to sputter out excuses and lies but he didn't need to. Clary immediate ran to his side and examined the bruises on his face and bare torso. "You need to wash these cuts," she said automatically. Her voice was uncharacteristically cold and her mouth was set in a tight line._

_She dragged him to the bathroom and mended his injuries. She washed all the cuts and lashes on his body, then iratzed them away- back when he was allowed to heal himself. He begged her not to tell anyone and with slight reluctance she agreed._

_After they got him cleaned up he was exhausted: mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. He felt as if he just took down a hoard of demons and got his heart smashed along the way. _

_Clary managed to get him to his jammies and his bed. "Thank you," he whispered "Why –Why would you – how-how did you know-" _

_She cut him off, "You're not the only one who has dealt with these things." She stature might have been brusque and cold but there was a fire in her eyes- what is anger? Fear? He didn't knew what it was at the time but it made him welcome her._

_**A**_**/N Yaye end of Chapter 2. Little longer than I would do for this story. Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows and the faves. Like literally I leave the house with like one follow and about two reviews and I come home to this! By the Angel you guys are amazing! Review please! **

**~abookbabe**


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Derek.**

**A/n: After much self-arguing and deliberation I have decided to make my story Bruised and Broken into one of my major stories. My original plan for it was to be a small story with short chapters and a quick ending, but due to amazing feedback I have received from it I decided otherwise. Turning it into one of my major stories will mean that there will be longer chapters; however this will mean more breaks between the chapters (it takes me a long time to type out stuff) and my parents signed me up for a sport. And if I decide, I might re edit some of the short previous chapters and make them longer. I'll keep you updated if I do. And don't worry the story won't change at all. The chapters will just go more into detail **

**Also sorry for my long hiatus. I working on my The Doph and Peeto smut. If you want to read them, they're at my profile (maybe depending on the time I update this) and my tumblr: .com**

**Thank you for your feedback and support. You guys are amazing.**

**PS I made a twitter account: MikaelaFria I think. I have absolutely no idea how to use it. I basically made it to stalk my favorite authors. And yea follow me and help figure it out, please**

**~abookbabe**

Magnus's point of view.

Chapter 3: Home

Magnus groaned as he walked through his semi-sparkly and totally bland new apartment. The walls were a light blue and the floor was covered in plain cream rug. Magnus has been itching to do some redecorating to this totally unfashionable and unworthy apartment, but he could never bring himself to, even if it would just take a snap of his fingers. He hated this place: it didn't feel like home. But he couldn't go back to his old one; there were too many memories to much history of _him_.

Magnus shook his head and told himself to stop thinking about his once upon a time romance. You think of 800 year of avoiding bad memories this was easy for him, right? Wrong. It's been months since he'd seen his ex lover and he still thought of him day by day. He tried everything, spells and liquor, you name it, but nothing worked. He couldn't escape the past this time.

_Flashback._

_Magnus limped over to their- his- apartment. The pain of his wound was ceasing but a new pain wedged deep in his cheat. _

_He stopped at his door and stared blankly at it, scowling almost. He didn't want to go in. He was scared- the Great High Warlock of Brooklyn- scared of what he'd find inside. He couldn't decided wether finding an empty apartment would be a glorious or horrid thing. He hesitated and a soon as he did a voice pushed him forward again. "He betrayed you," Camille's voice whispered in his head. It gave him the hardness he needed to numbly go on._

_With a quick opening spell his front door poofed open and his heart stopped. To be truthful his home looked the same: same bright furniture, same pastel walls. But it was the little things and detail he noticed and it killed him._

_The ugly torn blue sweater that used to hang over the couch wasn't there anymore. The ugly black shadowhunter boots that would usually sit by the doorway-until it was needed wasn't there anymore. Small little frames and photos that contained happy memories were simply gone._

_Magnus choked up a bit. He put on a brave face and walked through his now seemingly lifeless home. He reached the bed room door feeling oddly drained and tired. He wanted to go take a very long sleep but he didn't know if he could in that room._

_As he pushed pass the purple door and flashed on the bright lights. He could now clearly see the emptiness his shadowhunter left behind now. The drawers were open and exposed bare insides. The bright canary bed was neat and made, as if no one had inhabited it for years. The closet doors were open, filled with bright and fashionable clothes, and not a stitch of dark baggy ones. _

_On the left side bed side table that was once filled with weapons and photos, there sat a key, sitting in horror. Magnus flinched when he saw it, Alec used to always be so careful to have his key with him at all times-the cute little blue eyed boy has been locked out time and time again. _

_And next to it was an open note. Magnus could see flashes of words like: Sorry and Regret and Mistake, but he didn't want to see it. It would break his will power. He quickly crumpled it into a ball and threw it across that room, letting it fall into the abyss of his dark, vacant room. _

_Magnus crumpled within himself, pushing back tears. He hated, correction, wanted to hate Alec, but he couldn't bring himself too. The old warlock wanted nothing more than to run to the Institute and beg Alec to come back, tell him it was all a huge and regrettable mistake. Part of him cried that he should've at least listened to Alec's explanation, but bad memories and lessons learned kept him from doing so. _

_A small noise pulled him out of his thoughts. "Meoow?" _

_Magnus looked up from his misery to see his small cat, Chairman Meow looking at his pet warlock dumbfounded. He sniffled as the cat came closer to him, purring against his leg. "He-He's gone, Meow" Magnus choked through tears. "J-Just you and me again."_

_The clueless cat just kept staring at his master with a blank expression that caused the warlock to blow up. "DON'T YOU GET IT YOU STUPID CAT, HE'S GONE. THAT STUPID LYING BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYED BOY LEFT OKAY?!" _

_Magnus finally stopped seething when the cat ran away to another room. He collapsed back to the haunting bed, and buried himself in the covers. He sniffled some more, still able to smell the faintest and comforting hint of sandal wood, the blue eyed shadowhunter so torturously left behind. _

_After hours of wallowing in familiar and heartbreaking scents, Magnus couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up from the heartbreaking furniture, still disheveled and tear stained, and snapped his fingers. Immediately a relatively large suitcase opened up in front of him. With two more snaps, the bag was filled to the brim with fashionable and brightly colored clothes and one dark oversized sweater._

_Magnus gulped when he saw the piece of fabric, this used to be one of Alec's favorite things to wear. He gave it the warlock, after having to wake him up from a horrendous nightmare about his past that left him screaming and crying. Magnus never did tell Alec what the dream was about, no matter how much the shadowhunter begged._

_After five minutes of contemplating, the cat-eyed man, closed the zipper of the suitcase, with the ugly sweater still in there. _

_Being the High Warlock he owned many buildings and he was sure to find one, that could shelter him from this home full of memories and heartache._

"_C'mon Meow!" he called, as he walked into the living room, bag at the ready, looking over at the small kitten who was currently busying himself with scratching at the couch. "We're moving."_

_And with that, the warlock and his kitten fled, in his desperate attempt to escape his a new chapter in his heartbreaking past once again…._

Magnus sighed, as he rubbed his eyes, the memory still oh so fresh in his mind. He nearly yelled out when he heard a knock on the front door. He swears that the whole world was against him now.

He was nearly about to last the door down, before he calmed himself, thinking it wasn't really a good day to end up in jail. He was just gonna yell at the unplanned and unwanted visitor, just a little bit.

When he opened the door, it revealed a handsome young man, around his age. He was a shadowhunter, he could tell from the Marks baring his skin. Magnus' eyes narrowed; he was pretty biased of them now. 'Filthy little heartbreakers' he thought to himself.

The young man coughed into his hand awkwardly, before offering it in greeting. Magnus ignored the hand, but instead looked up to the strangers face. Green cat-like eyes met guarded hazel ones.

"Hello my name is Derek and I just moved to the building."

**DUHN. DUHN. DUHN. Do you hate me now? Cuz I left with a cliffy? I kinda hate me too. Anyways Magnus and Derek living in the same building. Will secrets be revealed? Ahhh I'm excited. Anywho, review please and tell me what you think!**

**PS! Shout out to HassleCastle, By the Angle you are amazing and I love you! HUGS FOR YOU.**

**~abookbaby 3**


End file.
